A Match Into Water
by we4retheincrowd
Summary: Clovniss. All of it is in Katniss' POV. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. This could actually end up being extremely long, I don't even know.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV.

I'm dead. Not literally, but in a sense. As soon as the Careers or for that matter, any other tribute finds me, they could kill me in an instant. Even Rue, the small girl from District 11 could do me in. Let me explain.

I'm in the Hunger Games, and annual fight to the death between kids aged 12-18. I volunteered for my little sister, Prim, because there is no way I'm letting her get hurt. She's probably the person I love the most. In a family way, of course. I really hope she's okay at home. Anyways, the reason I'm screwed is because the Careers already have it out for me, and now, I don't even have a fair chance in these games. The Gamemakers sent a fire after me, and I got my calf burned pretty badly. I currently can't move my leg, and I'm weaponless aside from one knife that wouldn't go any good in a fight against Cato, with his sword, or his demonic little District Partner with those knives. I can't remember her name…something like Clove? I don't know. If either of them come, I'm dead, because they have a personal hatred for me, since I outscored them, and had better tribute costumes and more recognition, which gained me more sponsors. The District One tributes don't hate me as much, and I know that Marvel's lethal with a spear. Glimmer, on the other hand, is terrible with a bow and arrow, and knowing that she has my weapons makes me want to tear my hair out. I just know that I'm not going to make it out of this alive. Before, I had a fighting chance. The only way I'd manage to get my leg fixed would be to team up with Peeta, and do the 'star crossed lovers' thing, but he's off with the Careers, helping them hunt me down.

'Girl on Fire', huh? Funny how that's what'll get me murdered.

I can hear voices, and I know that this is the end. It's better this way, right? Getting tortured by the Careers, rather than dying of starvation or dehydration. I can hear their footsteps coming towards me, and they stop in a clearing a few yards away from the bush I'm hiding in.

'I'll start a fire.' says Cato.

'Why couldn't we just go back to the Cornucopia?' complains Glimmer.

'Suck it up, Blondie.' snaps Clove.

'Yeah, shut up Glimmer.' says Marvel.

'Clove, you have the matches, so do this fire. We're going hunting. Loverboy, you're coming.' orders Cato, pointing at Peeta, who happens to have been silent for the whole time.

'But-' starts Clove.

'But nothing. fire.' orders Cato.

'I'm sure your sadistic little mind can cope without killing for while.' snaps Glimmer, whilst walking away with the others, hanging off Cato's arm.

Clove mutters several curse words under her breath, before starting the fire and sitting down. She then stands up, and walks right over to where I'm hiding in the bush.

'You're lucky the other Careers aren't as observant and as I am, Fire Girl.' she sneers.

She then grabs my arm and pulls me out of the bush, then pins me on the ground. I cry out in pain from my leg, and she frowns, before looking down.

'Well, Fire Girl, you're in a bit of a predicament.' she smirks.

I'm actually rather taken by how pretty she is, and then quickly snap out of it. She then opens her jacket, and inside there's a menacing selection of knives. She takes a while to pick one, and then pulls out a rather large carving knife. I then realise what she's going to do. She's going to cut me up. Carve me. My eyes begin to water from tears.

'Why are you crying? I haven't even cut you yet.' she frowns.

'Please don't. I have my little sister at home, she can't see this. At least wait until I have a chance.' I beg.

She considers it for a split second, before getting off me and standing up. Then, I notice her arm is extended. I brace myself for the pain of a knife embedding itself in me, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes, and stare up at her.

'Are you going to lay there all day?' she sighs, before bending down and pulling me up with apparent ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove takes me to a cave near the river and places me down on the ground, surprisingly gently. I wonder why she's doing this. It's not like she cares about me. I'm pretty certain she hates me, I mean; she's made that fact obvious.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask.

She just sighs in response, and continues to search around in her backpack for whatever it is she needs.

'Tell me.' I demand.

All of a sudden, she's pinning me down again, holding a knife to my throat.

'Listen, Twelve. Don't push me, because I can't exactly…contain my annoyance at you easily. Believe me; I don't want to hurt you. But I have to eventually, and that's what's angering me the most.' she sighs.

I frown. When she started talking, she was almost yelling, but her mood seemingly changed near the end. For all I know, she could just be screwing with me, but something inside me is telling me to trust her, even now, when she's holding a knife to my throat.

'Why don't you want to hurt me?' I whisper.

Her eyes soften, and she climbs off me, before moving and sitting on the opposite side of the cave.

'I can't tell you, because I don't know myself. All I know is that I don't want to hurt you. You're…I don't know…too innocent to kill.' she shrugs.

I frown at her, and she speaks up again.

'Don't get me wrong, though. Even if I don't want to kill you, I will in a heartbeat if you piss me off.' she smirks.

I gulp in fear, and she laughs.

'Wow, Twelve, you're easily intimidated.' she points out.

'My name isn't 'Twelve', you know.' I say, changing the subject.

'I know. I'm afraid I can't call you anything else. I am not getting attached to you.' she says.

'Why would that be such a bad thing?' I frown.

'Because, Katniss, I can't fucking kill you if I do.' she yells.

I jump a little at her outburst, and she speaks again, her voice softer this time.

'If I can't kill you, I lose my life. I'm not willing to take that chance.' she sighs.

I shuffle towards her and take her hand, aware of the blinding pain in my leg. She just stares at me, shocked. I'm rather wary about being near a Career, but she doesn't try anything. I'm about to talk, when she beats me to it.

'Your leg needs treatment. I'm not good with all of the hospital stuff, but I have some burn cream and other stuff in here.' she says, passing me a first aid kit.

'Thanks.' I choke out, before opening it up.

I select the burn cream, and probe the surface of the ointment with my fingertips. I then gently put a tiny bit on my leg, and let out a sigh of content and relief at the soothing sensation that follows. I see Clove smiling out of the corner of my eye, and when I turn to her, the expression drops.

'What were you smiling at?' I ask.

'I…nothing.' she says.

'Are you sure it was nothing?' I ask.

'I'm sure.' she nods.

I continue adding more and more of the burn cream onto my leg, and also bandage up some of my more minor injuries. Clove watches me intently as I do this, and I frown to myself, not bringing it up. I wonder why she hasn't left yet.

'Why aren't you leaving?' I ask.

'Huh?' she frowns, snapping out of her entrancement of me.

'I said, why aren't you leaving?' I repeat.

'Oh! i…um..erm..' she stutters, fumbling over her words. She continues to try find a reasonable excuse, and I stare at her in confusion. I then notice the slight blush on her cheeks. My eyes widen in shock, and I realise that there's only one possible reason for her blushing. I slowly edge towards her, and take her hand.

'Clove?' I whisper.

'Yeah?' she breathes.

'I know why you can't hurt me,' I begin. She nods for me to continue, and so I do. 'You can't hurt me, because you love me.'


	3. Chapter 3

'I…no, I don't. You're just messing with me. I don't love you. You're District Twelve scum!' Clove yells, looking at me in anger and tugging her hand away from mine.

'Clove, just calm down for a minute.' I state.

'No. You're not getting into my head with your damn lies. I'm winning these games, and nothing is going to stop me. Especially not some rat from District Twelve.' she shouts.

'Clove, I'm being serious. What other explanation could there be?' I reason.

'What do you mean?' she asks, calmer.

'You said you don't know why you can't kill me. You were smiling when the burn cream made my leg feel better. The thing that really made me realise, was when you just started blushing.' I explain.

'I didn't blush.' she insists.

'If you win, when you watch this thing back, I'm sure you'll realise you did.' I say curtly, before pulling out the knife Clove threw at me at the bloodbath.

'I want the knife back.' she states.

'I'll be defenceless.' I point out.

'Give me the knife unless you want a different one in your back.' she snaps.

'Clove. you and I both know you wouldn't do that.' I reply.

'I don't love you, Twelve.' she sighs.

I examine her for a second. I can tell she isn't going to be persuaded. I mean, there is the possibility that she doesn't love me. I wouldn't actually mind if she did. She's quite attractive, and it's not like I'd say no to kissing her. She could just actually have a heart, unlike her Career pack, and not want to kill anyone. But then how does that explain the bloodbath? She killed the boy from District 9 without a second thought. Actually, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead right now. Without a doubt, I owe Clove with my life.

'Okay. Maybe you don't.' I reply.

I hear a twig snap outside of the cave we're in and my eyes widen. Clove jumps up, getting a knife at the ready. She walks out of the cave, getting ready to throw, when she lowers the knife and turns to me.

'It's just the 12 year old from Eleven.' she states.

Rue! I smile, before hobbling to the mouth of the cave, smiling at the frightened girl in front of Clove.

'It's okay, Rue. We won't hurt you.' I say.

Rue smiles at me, and I invite her into the cave, and she sits down with me. Clove sits down opposite us, before pulling out her knives and begging to sharpen them.

'How'd you find me?' I ask Rue.

'I heard your voice. I thought you were with Peeta.' she replies, eyeing Clove suspiciously.

'Peeta is with the Careers. Helping them kill me.' I sigh.

'Is the whole…'star crossed lovers' thing true?' Rue frowns.

Clove fumbles with one of her knives, before her gaze snaps up to us, watching our conversation carefully.

'I don't know. I don't really like him, and I'm not sure if he was lying or not.' I admit.

A small smile appears on Clove's face, until she notices me looking and scowls, going back to her knives. She's got to at least like me, right?

'Do you like anyone else?' Rue asks.

'I might.' I answer vaguely, looking over to Clove.

'What are you trying to say?' Clove asks emotionlessly.

'I'm trying to say that if you did feel the way I think you feel, I wouldn't say no.' I reply.

'W-What?' Clove stammers.

I shoot her a knowing look, before turning back to Rue. I open my mouth to speak, but Clove beats me to it.

'Don't you guys need to hunt?' she asks.

'What do you mean 'you guys'? You're here too.' I state.

'I'm not your ally.' she replies curtly, and I sigh.

'Why are you here then?' I snap.

She looks up at me, before coming towards me and fixing her hazel eyes on mine.

'Because…I think I love you.' she whispers.

I'm completely speechless. Clove continues to look into my eyes, as if searching for something. I don't know what to do. Do I kiss her, or do I change the subject? I want to do the first thing, but for some reason, I choose the latter.

'Let's go hunt.' I say quickly, before looking back into Clove's eyes.

Even though she's trying to make them look cold, I can see the hurt and frustration beneath all of that. I quickly press my lips to her freckled cheek, before standing up and grabbing my knife. Or Clove's knife. Either or, really. I pull Clove up with me, and she frowns.

'What're you doing?' she asks.

'We're going hunting. We need to get meat, and you're the only one who can get it. Chuck some knives at some animals.' I explain.

'Okay.' she nods.

Rue watches us with wide eyes.

'You and her?' she asks me.

'I don't know. Maybe.' I reply, before limping out of the cave.

Clove follows me, along with Rue. I hear a rustling in the bushes and freeze. About a millisecond later, Marvel lunges out at me, spear in hand and a crazed look in his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel sees me, and lunges immediately. I try to run away, but he's too fast, and soon has me in a chokehold. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clove grabbing hold of Rue, and I realise what this is. All of it is an ambush. I don't understand how it could be. Clove seemed so sincere earlier, but somehow, she managed to notify the rest of the Careers of our whereabouts. Marvel releases me from the death hold he had me in, and pins me down on the ground, smirking.

'So, District Twelve, how're the Games going for you?' he asks sarcastically.

I refuse to reply, because I know if I do, I'll cry out. Rue and Clove aren't in my eye line, and I begin to fear for the little twelve year old. After all, I remember that Clove was going to cut me to pieces with her knives, and I don't want Rue to have the same fate. I don't want Rue to die at all. It's the same with Clove, though. You'd think, because she's a Career, that I'd want her to die. But I don't.

'I'm going to be generous, and I'm going to let you pick what I kill you with.' he smirks. 'Sounds fun, no?'

I fight against his hold, but he's too heavy.

'Alright. We've got a spear, a knife, and one of Cato's swords. I think we should go with option 3, as Cato will be thrilled to hear you were killed by one of his weapons.' he states, a vicious tone to his voice.

I just continue to struggle, but it doesn't get me very far. He pulls one of Cato's frightening swords out of his jacket, pressing the blade of it to my neck.

'Any last words, District Twelve?' he asks maliciously. 'No? Great.'

He's about to slice through my neck with the cold, silver blade, when something knocks him from on top of me. I sit up, stunned, and see Clove fighting with Marvel for the dominant position.

'Katniss, get out of here!' Clove yells.

I don't do what she says. Instead, I grab my one knife, and know what I have to do. I have to throw it. Marvel is powerful, and he's sure to kill Clove for helping me. I can't let my…friend, or whatever Clove and I are get killed because of me.

'Run, Katniss! Just go, don't worry about me.' Clove shouts, punching Marvel in the face.

I grip the knife by the blade, as I've seen Clove do many times. I know that this won't kill Marvel, only injure him, but I have to do something. I breathe in deeply, and throw the knife, shutting my eyes as it flies through the air, knowing it could hit Clove. I hear a cry, and open my eyes to see it piercing Marvel's shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief as Clove secures the dominant position, before turning to me.

'I appreciate your help, but go. I can handle him. Rue is hiding in a tree over there.' she orders, nodding towards a tree to our left.

I send her a nod in confirmation, running off to the trees as Clove turns back to Marvel. As soon as I get to a tree, I look up, luckily seeing Rue staring down at me.

'Come down, Rue. It's okay.' I soothe, as Rue climbs her way down the tree, meeting me at the bottom.

'I thought she was going to kill me, Katniss. Your Career…girlfriend, or whatever you guys are. But she didn't.' Rue sighs, wiping away a few stray tears.

Girlfriend…I can't help but enjoy the term.

Somewhere in the distance, a cannon boom sounds, and suddenly, I'm worrying about Clove. I look over in the direction of the two Careers, and hope that she's alive. She's got to be.

'Wait here, Rue. I'm going to find Clove.' I mutter, before creeping off towards the place I last saw her. Every step I make causes more nerves, hoping the body I'll see isn't Clove's. I peer through the bushes, and fortunately, see Marvel's lifeless body on the ground, with a knife sticking out of his neck. Clove is nowhere to be seen, and for some reason, I walk into the clearing. I know it's probably a stupid idea. If Clove cleared off, there could be something bad about to happen. I'm about to turn around, when I feel another body at quite a close proximity to mine. I breathe in sharply, before turning slightly. Apparently, Clove has silently materialized next to me.

'Hey.' she whispers, not taking her eyes off Marvel's body.

'Hi.' I reply, finding her hand and gripping onto it.

She tears her eyes away from the corpse immediately, looking down at our hands. Hope floods into her hazel coloured orbs, and I feel myself smiling, which is rather rare for me, unless I'm trying to comfort someone. I gently pull the smaller girl along, bringing her back to where Rue is waiting.

'So, hunting.' I state.

'Yeah.' Clove mumbles, still entranced by our linked hands.

'Rue, I want you to gather some roots and berries. Stay close to us. Clove, you're with me. We're going to get some meat, which I can't get without your knife skills.' I command.

Clove nods, her sarcasm and malice completely absent from her presence. I feel myself grinning, loving the effect I have on her. She's like a little lovesick puppy. I drop her hand, and she gulps, before grabbing it again, and leading me somewhere. Rue follows us nervously, her eyes widening when she realises she's at the Career camp. Cato and Glimmer are asleep, Cato's arm wrapped around the blonde female tightly. Peeta, however, is awake, watching them angrily, somehow not noticing the three of us. Clove drops my hand, sneaking past them, and grabs the bow and arrows from their place next to the other weapons. I watch as she brings them over, presses them into one of my arms, and grasps onto my free hand, tugging me away wordlessly. I put the sheath of arrows on my back, and hold onto the bow. I drop Clove's hand again, and she frowns, but doesn't re-grip it. Then, we hunt. Clove manages to get us a few Groosling, a bird that looks like a wild turkey, and I also manage the same. Rue, however, contributes the most. Wild roots, berries, you name it. She also picks a few leaves which apparently help with Tracker Jacker stings. We then all go back to our cave, and I cook us up some of the Groosling and the roots, giving us all a well-deserved dinner.

Evening begins to roll in, and I pull out my sleeping bag. Clove does the same, and Rue looks at us sheepishly.

'I don't have a sleeping bag…I had to get away from the Cornucopia quickly, and I didn't get much in the pack I picked up.' she apologises.

'Don't worry, Rue. You can share with me.' I smile.

Rue nods, grinning, before giving me a hug. Clove watches us, staring in jealousy, angered at Rue.

'Or, you could have Clove's sleeping bag and she could come in with me?' I offer, eyeing the Career, whose mood lightens noticeably.

'No, I'm okay with staying in with you.' Rue shrugs.

Clove's mood sours again, and I realise how irascible the Career can be. I don't want Clove to have a tantrum, and I realise that one will most likely occur, and considering the younger girl has a jacket full of knives on, I decide to stop that disaster before it happens.

'I think Clove likes the second plan better.' I state.

Rue looks over to the irritated Career, growing frightened. The twelve year old squashes herself up with me, causing Clove's vexation to rise.

'Get away from _my_ Katniss.' Clove growls.

Rue grows even more terrified, and she snuggles herself further into me.

'Clove, she's twelve, and I'm not your possession.' I state.

The Career's mood turns from angered to agonised.

'But…but you…' she mumbles.

I gently put Rue in the corner, and turn to Clove.

'I never did anything that makes you think I'm yours to own. I'm not saying I don't like you, Clove. I'm my own person, and I'm allowed to have friends. She's _twelve._ I understand that you feel something for me, and I think that I feel it back, but you can't get all possessive like that. Okay?' I state softly.

Clove nods, and I turn back to Rue.

'Take Clove's sleeping bag. I'm sharing with her.' I command.

Clove immediately holds out her sleeping bag for the small girl, and Rue takes it.

'I'm sorry about…what just happened. To both of you.' Clove apologises emotionlessly.

'That's okay.' Rue smiles, still a little shook up.

'C'mere, Clove.' I reply.

Clove nods happily, clambering in my sleeping bag with me and snuggling closer to me. She rests her head in the crook of my neck, sighing in content, grasping my arm and draping it over herself protectively. I watch as Rue falls asleep, thinking Clove has done the same.

'Katniss?' comes the Career's tired voice.

'Yeah, Clove?' I ask.

'Are you…um…single?' she asks nervously.

'I am.' I nod.

'Then…can we maybe…I don't know how to put this…be…together?' she asks awkwardly, her beautifully coloured eyes glittering anxiously.

'Yeah…I think we can.' I reply, leaning down and gently pressing our lips together for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping with Clove (in the most innocent manner of the phrase) couldn't be more perfect. The way the slightly younger girl grips onto me all night shows me how she has, in fact, fallen for me. It's dawn, and everyone is asleep aside from me. I watch Clove, surprised at how adorable she looks while she sleeps.

A few hours ago, I actually heard Cato and Peeta outside our cave, arguing. They didn't notice us, but Peeta's not with the Careers anymore. Apparently, he thinks they're 'sick, heartless bastards. Especially the ones from Two.' Well, I don't think he met the vulnerable, lovesick version of Clove. She's definitely not heartless. She just likes to pretend she is. But I can snap her out of it with a hug or some hand-holding. I wonder if Cato or Glimmer have vulnerable sides. I mean, they both seem to have a soft spot for one another. Well, that's their problem.

I watch as Clove starts to stir.

'Katniss?' she mumbles.

'I'm here.' I reply.

'Good.' she croaks, kissing my neck softly. 'I love you, Kat.'

'I love you too, Clove.' I reply.

My cheeks heat up at her adorable nickname for me.

'What're….doing…day?' she yawns. Or, something along those lines. Apparently, the Career is only capable of making incoherent noises on a morning, which you have to translate for yourself. I'm guessing that was supposed to be 'What're we doing today.'

'Hopefully not dying.' I reply, watching the younger girl rub her eyes in an attempt to wake up properly.

'Hm.' Clove sounds, apparently amused.

'Still got your heart set on winning, huh?' I ask half-heartedly.

'mhm.' she noises, pouting her lips and making kiss-faces at me.

Rue wakes up, giggling at Clove.

'Good to know.' I grin, wrapping my arms around her body and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rue 'aws', and I send her a small smile.

'Morning, Rue.' I reply.

'Good Morning Katniss. And good morning Clove.' Rue says brightly.

'mphmh.' Clove replies.

Rue lets out a giggle, and I lightly slap Clove awake.

'Morning.' she mutters, scowling at me.

'Don't scowl, Clove. You're much prettier when you don't.' I state, handing out some of the leftover Groosling from yesterday's meal.

'Kat…are we…um…' Clove begins awkwardly.

'Yeah.' I cut in, smiling.

'That wasn't a dream?' she asks happily.

'Nope.' I respond, kissing the smaller girl, grinning when she nuzzles up to me affectionately.

Clove is about to speak again, when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms around the arena.

'Attention, Tributes. Congratulations on making it to the final eight. I have an announcement to make. There will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. There will be 5 backpacks, marked with your District number, your pack containing something you all need. That is all.'

'Kat, I think we should go.' Clove says.

'Why? We've got everything we need.' I frown.

'I don't know. I just feel like we should.' she replies. 'Besides, there could be a sleeping bag in there for Rue. Not that it'd be a good thing.'

'It wouldn't at all. You become all lovey-dovey when you're tired. It's cute.' I tease.

'What are you talking about, Everdeen?' Clove growls.

'Nothing.' I reply, gripping hold of her hand and watching her become the lovesick puppy again. 'God, I love the effect I have on you.'

'I don't know what you mean, Kat.' she replies nervously.

I just roll my eyes and let go of her hand, and turn to Rue.

'If we go, are you coming?' I ask.

'Yes. We could get Thresh on our side.' she replies.

I see Clove tense up, and turn to her.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'I…nothing.' she replies.

I raise an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around her.

'Tell me, Clove. You can trust me.' I urge.

'It's just…he kind of…intimidates me. At the bloodbath, he yelled at me, telling me he's going to kill me.' she whispers.

'I won't let that happen. I owe you, Clove. You've saved my life twice, risking your own in the process, and I promise I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat. I won't let anyone hurt you.' I smile.

'Good. I love you, Kat.' she replies, sending me a small, un-Clove-like smile, blowing me off my feet. She frowns. 'Why're you staring at me like that?'

'Because you're beautiful when you smile.' I reply, kissing the tip of her nose. 'I love you too, Clove.'

The next day, I'm poised in the bushes by the Cornucopia, Clove next to me, Rue hiding in a tree on the lookout. I have my bow and arrow strung, just in case of an ambush from another tribute.

Suddenly, there's a disturbance on the plain, and the ground practically splits in half. A table rises, with 5 backpacks in it. Each has a district number on. No one seems to be making a move yet, but then, I notice the girl from Five, or Foxface, as I nicknamed her, runs out onto the clearing. Clove gets a bloodthirsty glint in her eye, and immediately darts after the girl, who is running to the table, noticing the Career. Foxface grabs her bag, and tries to run, but Clove pins her within seconds.

'Please just let me go! I won't hurt you!' Foxface begs.

Now, I run onto the plain, gently pulling Clove off Foxface, just as Clove is about to sneer at the girl and make some snide comment.

'Clove, you don't need to kill her.' I state.

Foxface watches us, dumfounded.

'District Twelve? She's a Career, she'll kill you. What the hell are you doing?' Foxface frowns, still in a state of shock.

'Yes, she's a Career. She's my Career.' I smile, feeling a blush touch my cheeks when Clove kisses me.

Foxface's eyes widen, and I figure it's just because of Clove and I, but I realise it's not when Clove lets out a muffled cry. I turn, to see Cato holding Clove tightly, his hand over her mouth and his other arm securely around her neck. I pull back my bowstring, ready to shoot.

'Shoot and I'll kill her.' he grins sadistically.

Glimmer grabs hold of Foxface, and slits her throat, not even allowing the poor girl her last words. Foxface falls to the ground, choking and drowning in her own blood. Her cannon fires and I sigh. Another life lost unnecessarily. I look back over to Cato, who is holding Clove in the same position. My heart pounds, and my head aches, not knowing what to do.

'Just let her go, Cato.' I order, sounding braver than I feel.

'Or what?' he smirks.

'Or…or I'll shoot you and kill you.' I state.

'Do that and I'll snap her neck before the arrow has even left your hands.' he shrugs, knowing he's got me trapped.

If this situation were reversed, Clove would be attacking Cato by now. But no. I can't keep the promise I made her because I'm afraid of her District Partner. I hear a scream behind me, and suddenly, Glimmer is thrown on the ground with a sickle impaled in her back. Thresh appears, looking angry at all of us.

'Where's the little girl? Where's Rue?' he demands, pulling his weapon out of Glimmer's corpse.

'Why would I know where the kid is?' Cato snaps.

'Twelve. What about you?' Thresh grunts.

'I…In that tree, over there.' I sigh, turning to him.

He's her District Partner. He wouldn't hurt her, right? He nods, running off. I turn back to Cato and Clove, and realise that they're gone. My heartbeat thumps in my chest, and suddenly, a cannon goes off. My mind automatically goes to the worst, and I run, screaming Clove's name, forgetting everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't find Clove. I don't find my girlfriend anywhere. I look up to the sky, and see my heart rises when, after Glimmer, the first person to show up on the nightly death toll is Foxface. Clove is still alive. With Cato, but alive. Suddenly, Peeta Mellark's face shines in the sky, and I feel myself getting rather…sad. I mean, Peeta saved my life as a kid, and honestly, I wish I could've done the same for him. Peeta would've been a good friend. I pull out my sleeping bag, and rest in a tree for the night. I shut my eyes, and nightmarish fantasies fill my head of Cato torturing Clove.

After a very restless night, I set off on another hunt for Clove. I trek along the forest of the arena, searching for any signs. Unluckily, I don't find anything, until I get to a clearing. It's rather…eerie. I don't like the feeling of it, but I then notice something that makes me feel sick. Blood, on one of the rocks. Blood, which I'm guessing, is Clove's. I enter the clearing, and up in one of the trees, see Clove's jacket of knives, strung just high enough for her not to be able to reach them. Obviously one of Cato's methods of frustrating her. I hear a rustling in the bushes, and jump into a different one, just as Cato arrogantly strides into the clearing, pushing a gagged, beaten Clove with him. He throws her to the floor, and I hear her small whimper as her body connects with the bloodied rock. Then, the male Career pulls out his sword, grabbing Clove and laying her down on her front, balancing her on the rock. I watch in horror as her pulls her shirt off, cutting along her pale, now battered flesh.

'You're a disgrace to our district. Falling in love with a rat from Twelve. And allying with some kid from Eleven. God, what kind of Career are you?' he spits.

I find it agonising to watch, and my anger begins to rise. I'm about to leap into the clearing and attack Cato, when Thresh leaps out, sickle in hand. I run out too, as Cato is distracted, grabbing Clove and ripping the gag from her mouth.

'K-Kat…' she chokes.

'I've got you, Clove.' I soothe, pulling her to safety, not forgetting to grab her knives on the way.

I hear Cato curse loudly, obviously noticing Clove has gone, and my heart beats erratically. I don't want him to get her again. I slip Clove's jacket on her, and she kisses me appreciatively. I kiss her back, wrapping my arms around the back of her neck, but letting go in order to run back and aid Thresh in killing Cato. When I arrive back at the scene, Cato is hunched over, bleeding, and Thresh is…sobbing? Clove bristles against me, and we both realise that Thresh is crying over Rue. Rue, who is laying on the ground, a sword wound in her stomach, choking over her last breaths. I walk over, kneeling beside the young girl who didn't deserve to be sucked into all this. I take her hand, and Clove kneels next to me, stroking through Rue's hair gently. Thresh watches the Career in surprise, and I hold onto Rue.

'You won't hurt much longer, Rue. I promise.' Clove whispers.

I can't help but love this side of Clove. The soft, loving side, which I previously thought she'd only be willing to unveil to me. I mean, I love all of Clove's odd personalities, but this part is my favourite.

'Take…care of…Katniss.' Rue breathes.

'I will.' Clove promises, smiling down at the dying girl softly.

I squeeze Rue's hand, and her eyes flick over to me.

'Katniss…thank you…' she murmurs.

'Goodbye, Rue. You didn't deserve this.' I whisper, kissing her forehead. When I look up at Clove, I expect her to be jealous, but instead, she just mirrors my actions.

Rue gives my hand one last squeeze, before her eyes lose their light and her hand falls loosely to the ground.

Cato is beginning to regain enough energy to come after us, and Thresh's anger grows again. Thresh turns on Cato, and they fight, each trying to injure the other with their weapons. Cato manages to gain dominance, and smirks at Thresh.

'You really thought you could kill me, huh, Eleven?' he asks.

'I can. I will for the little girl.' Thresh grunts.

'You will? I don't think so.' Cato smirks, plunging his sword into Thresh's stomach.

Thresh lets out a pained cry, and I wince, unable to watch the…horror that ensues. I can still hear Thresh's agonised cries, and Clove notices how sickened I am by it.

'Come on, Kat. We've got to get away from Cato.' Clove orders, pulling me along, away from the blond haired brute.

Suddenly, a pack of the Capitol's terrifying muttations appear behind us, literally out of nowhere. Clove breaks out into a sprint, her hand linked with mine, forcing my legs to move faster than their average speed. I am normally quite fast, but Clove's maximum speed is faster than mine. We run to the Cornucopia, and Clove pushes me up and helps me to the top, swiftly climbing up herself with a little help from me. The mutts growl at us, and attempt to get up the Cornucopia themselves, to no avail. Clove pulls my backpack off my back, rooting around in it, passing me some berries.

'Eat up. God knows how long we'll be up here.' she sighs, glancing at the ugly, horrific mutts.

'Clove, this is nightlock. It's poisonous to humans. I'd be dead as soon as it hits my stomach.' I point out.

'Kat, I didn't know. I'm sorry.' she apologises.

'I know, Clove. I trust you.' I state, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She sighs, putting the berries away in my bag and looking for something else.

'Here. Leftover Groosling.' she states, passing me a wing, and eating one herself.

Almost as soon as I take my first bite, Cato runs out of the bushes, away from another angry pack of mutts, and dives on top of the Cornucopia, lunging at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Cato grabs me by my neck, effectively cutting off my air supply. I choke and splutter for air, knowing that he's got me in a terrible position. Clove jumps him from behind, plunging a knife into his side. Cato roars in pain, letting go of my neck to shove Clove away. She goes flying towards the edge of the Cornucopia, and my heartbeat quickens in fear. _Please don't let her fall. _Luckily, Clove regains her balance, and while Cato is distracted, I knee him in the stomach. He falls backwards, and I scramble to my feet, running straight to Clove's side.

'Are you okay?' I ask.

'I'm f- Katniss, look out!' Clove screams, and suddenly, Cato is gripping onto me, his arms around my neck. I struggle for air once again, praying that Prim isn't watching this back home.

'Say goodbye, Girl on Fire.' Cato sneers.

'Cato, wait! Don't do it. Kill me instead.' Clove bargains.

'Ah, Clove. I'll kill you just after your little lover girl right here.' Cato taunts.

'Please, don't kill her. If you don't let her go, I swear, I'll kill you.' Clove threatens.

'If you try anything, she goes into the mutts with me. Go on. You'll still win. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Clove? Glory, fame. The title of a Hunger Games victor.' Cato states.

'Yeah…yeah, it is. I said before that nothing would stop me from winning. And nothing's going to.' Clove agrees, throwing the knife.

I brace myself for the mutts ripping me to shreds, but instead, Cato lets go of me, a knife embedded in his hand. Clove runs over, shoving Cato off the side of the Cornucopia. He falls down to the mutts, and, inevitably, his death. Clove's arms wrap around me securely, holding me, her head rested on my shoulder.

'Clove?' I frown.

'Yeah, Kat?' she asks.

'I love you.' I whisper.

'I love you, too.' she replies, pressing her lips against my neck.

'So…what now?' I ask.

'One of us has to die for the other to live.' Clove states bluntly.

'I know that. I just don't want it to happen. Let's face it, Clove. We both knew it was inevitable.' I sigh.

'Kat, I don't want to die, but I want you to live.' Clove whimpers, vulnerable once more.

'I know, Clove. No matter what happens, I love you. Never forget that.' I whisper.

Suddenly, Cato lets out a loud cry. A pained cry. One that makes me forget everything he's done, and makes me remember that he's just a kid. A kid that was just as scared as the rest of us. I shake myself out of Clove's grip, grabbing my bow and arrow. I pull back the bowstring, and send an arrow straight into Cato's skull, effectively killing him. Not out of malice. Out of mercy.

I pull my backpack off my back again, and open it up. I frown at the nightlock berries, an idea hitting me.

'Hey, Clove? Come here.' I state.

Clove walks over, frowning.

'What?' she asks.

I pour some nightlock into her hand, and put the remainder in mine. Clove shoots me a quizzical look, and I kiss her, smiling at her.

'Clove, neither of us have to die. Either we both live, or they don't get a victor.' I whisper.

'Kat, you're a genius!' Clove exclaims.

'On three?' I ask.

'On three.' she confirms.

We slowly lift the berries up towards our mouths.

'One.' I start.

'Two.' Clove adds.

'Thr-.' I begin, but I'm cut off.

'Stop! I'm pleased to announce…the victors of the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games…Katniss and Clove.' Claudius Templesmith announces, not sounding very pleased.

'Kat...we did it…' Clove breathes, dumbstruck.

'Yeah, we did.' I reply, looking up at the sky as the hovercraft lowers into the arena.

A ladder drops down, and we both climb on. It freezes us in place, and I frown. Why couldn't they just let us in? Luckily, my head is in just the right position, so I can see Clove, who is apparently gazing off into the distance. I giggle at her, before frowning. After this, I'll hardly get to see her. She'll go back to District Two and be with her family, and I'll go back to Twelve to be with mine. Unless…unless I ask her to come live with me. I mean, I know Career districts aren't fond of outlying districts, but, it's worth asking.

The hovercraft drops us off at some place in the Capitol. Clove and I climb off the ladder, and pull one another into a gentle, yet fierce kiss. I break away from her, grinning.

'Clove? When this whole thing is over and done with, would you maybe want to come and live with me in District Twelve?' I ask nervously.

'Katniss Everdeen, I would be honoured.' she replies, shooting me a small grin, pulling our lips together again.

Suddenly, my mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, rudely interrupts us.

'Hello there, sweetheart. I can tell your dearest Primrose will be happy to know you didn't die. And you, Career. Your mentor is rather…irritated at you.' he smirks.

'Enobaria? Because I like Katniss?' Clove frowns.

'Most likely, go see what she wants.' Haymitch states.

Clove nods, kissing me on the cheek and scampering off.

'They're not happy with you.' Haymitch says seriously.

'Because I didn't die.' I state.

'No, because you defied them. They don't take these things seriously. You and that Career have to act in love. I'm not so worried about you, but that Career needs to be acting like a little lovesick puppy, or else you won't be believed.' he replies.

'Her name is Clove. She'll be fine, don't you worry. All I have to do is hold her hand and she melts.' I respond.

'You'd better be right, Katniss.' he states.

'I am.' I reply.

Just then, Clove comes back, and she walks over to me.

'Kat, I…I love you.' she whispers, just as I wrap an arm around her waist.

'I love you too, Clovely.' I reply.

She raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but doesn't question it, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck. I feel her gently kiss my neck, and I shiver, lifting her head up and pressing our lips together.

'Kat, what's District Twelve like?' Clove asks.

'It's perfect. I wouldn't've wanted to grow up anywhere else.' I smile.

'And your family? What about them?' she asks.

'They're lovely. My mother and I are…we're not too close, but Prim is the one person I love more than anyone.' I reply.

Clove frowns, her nose wrinkling in confusion. I refrain from awing at her.

'Do you love her more than me?' she asks.

'Course not, Clove. You're my favourite person in the whole world.' I state, leaning down and kissing her, smiling against her lips when she wraps her arms around my waist.

'I really love you, Kat.' she whispers.

'I know, Clove. I really love you, too.' I reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Typically, the aftermath of The Hunger Games is a long, tiring blur. Honestly, if Clove wasn't here with me, I'd probably have died of exhaustion. Interviews are hell, getting all dressed up in the Capitol's finest fashion for said interviews is hell. The latter especially for Clove. She's not exactly the world's most laid back fifteen year old, and when they're some dolled up Capitol woman trying to put her in a frilly dress, a tantrum is going to ensue. I had to be there every time to pull the girl off any Capitol attendee she attacked in a fit of rage.

When we finally get on the train to head to District Twelve, I head straight to my bed and switch the light off, climbing in. I shut my eyes and try to get some sleep, and when I'm about to drift off, I feel a person silently slip into my bed with me.

'Sweet dreams, Kat.' Clove whispers.

'Night.' I yawn, allowing my girlfriend to snuggle up to me, protectively wrapping her arms around my waist.

I sit up in my bed, looking around. Apparently, Clove has gone elsewhere, and I'm alone. My slumber was surprisingly dreamless, whereas I was expecting nightmares. I stand up, putting on a pair of slippers, and exiting my room.

'Clove?' I call.

I wait for her to reply with 'Yeah, Kat?' but nothing comes.

'Hello? Anyone?' I shout.

Suddenly, Claudius Templesmith walks out of one of the compartments of the train. I frown, extremely confused.

'Let the 74th Hunger Games begin.' he states, grinning at me maliciously.

I become riddled with fear, and suddenly, Cato jumps out at me, pulling me by my hair to a dark area of the train.

He throws me to the ground, where I fall onto a body. A light comes on, and I see that I got thrown onto Clove. Cato grabs her, and puts his sword to her neck.

'Katniss, help me!' Clove screams, as Cato begins to cut her.

I'm frozen, and even when I try to move, I'm rooted to the spot, literally. I'm somehow tied to the ground. Cato brings his sword across Clove's neck, and the ropes holding me down disappear. I run to Clove's side, and as she's choking over her last breaths, she whispers one thing.

'I hate you.'

When I wake up for real, I'm screaming bloody murder. Clove is cuddled up next to me, gently kissing me.

'Kat, it's alright. I'm here, I promise. No one can hurt you. I won't let it happen.' she whispers in between the kisses she's planting on my neck.

'We were…you…' I choke through my tears, trying to explain the nightmare I've just had.

'Kat, it was just a dream. I love you, and everything's fine.' she soothes. 'What happened in your nightmare?'

'I…Cato…you…killed…hate.' I breathe.

'I can't quite figure that out, Kat.' she replies.

'Cato…was on the train. He was going to kill you and you needed my help but I didn't help you because I couldn't, I was tied down, and he killed you and you told me you hate me.' I sob.

I look up into Clove's eyes, and expect her to be angry. Instead, she's not. Her eyes are filled with love and care, and she's shooting me a rare smile.

'Kat, don't cry over that. I know that you'd help me however you could if that ever happened, which it won't. And I'd never hate you. I love you, and you know that.' she whispers, kissing me gently.

'I know…I love you too, Clove.' I reply, smiling back a little, kissing her forehead.

'I mean…I've already tried hating you, and it's physically impossible.' she adds.

'Wait…when?' I frown.

'Before the Games…a little during the Games.' she shrugs.

'When you were in denial about being madly in love with me.' I tease.

She just rolls her eyes and kisses me, standing up.

'Where are you going?' I ask.

'To get some food. If you want I'll bring you some back.' she replies.

'Okay. Bring yours back, too. I'm not in the mood for Haymitch and Effie, but I want to spend time with you.' I explain.

'Alright, I'll be back soon, my love.' she grins, slipping out of the door.

I smile to myself. She really is perfect, and surprisingly, is good at comforting people.

About five minutes later, Clove appears back in the room with two plates of food. She sets one down on my lap, before sitting down herself and beginning to eat. I eat all my food up, and decide to annoy Clove for a little while.

'Why didn't you want to go back to District Two?' I ask.

'Huh?' Clove frowns.

'Why didn't you go back to Two?' I repeat.

'Well…you're not there.' she shrugs.

I frown, able to tell that she's hiding something.

'Clove, you know you can tell me anything, right?' I ask.

'Yep.' she replies.

'Then why won't you tell me about this?' I question.

'Fine.' she sighs. 'I didn't want to go back to District Two because I don't have anything there.'

'What do you mean?' I ask.

'I'm an orphan. My mom died when I was 6, and my dad forced me to train for The Hunger Games. When I was ten, he dumped me at an orphanage and I've not seen him since.' she mumbles.

My heart breaks for her. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to not have a family. I wrap the small girl in a hug, and she turns and kisses me.

'But I'm okay now. Because I have you.' she smiles.

'And you always will.' I reply.

She shoots me another rare grin, and I feel my heart flutter.

'I love it when you smile.' I whisper.

'I don't do it often, so don't get too happy over it.' she states, tucking back into her food.

'You should. It makes you look even prettier.' I smile.

'Don't call me pretty.' she states, her nose wrinkling in confusion. 'It makes me sound like some soft little girl.'

'Don't deny it, Clove. You're a soft little girl for me.' I tease.

'I'm not denying anything. I'm stating fact.' she replies.

'You're cute.' I joke, leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose.

I pull away, smiling when her cheeks start to colour under her freckles.

'And you're blushing.' I add.

This makes her blush even harder.

'I'm not.' she mutters. 'Would you like me to take your plate?'

'That'd be Clovely.' I reply.

'You are the most annoying person in Panem.' she states, grabbing my plate and walking out.

I laugh to myself. She's so easily wound up. Then, I frown. I wonder if Clove will like my family. And Gale, of course.

Clove doesn't come back, and I frown, going to search for her. I find her in her room, sipping a drink of hot chocolate.

'Why didn't you come back?' I ask.

'I was going to, I just needed to do something.' she shrugs.

'Do what?' I ask.

'Take a break.' she replies.

'From what?' I state.

'You.' she smirks, looking up.

I blush, and go and sit down next to her.

'I love you, Clove.' I smile.

'I love you too, Kat.' she replies, kissing me.

'Your lips taste like chocolate.' I analyse, going in for another kiss.

'You are adorable.' she replies, grinning at me.

'Do you think you'll like my family?' I ask.

'Depends what they're like.' she shrugs. 'But from what I've heard, I'm certain I will.'

'Good.' I smile, wrapping my arms around her waist and gently kissing her neck.

A day later, we've arrived in District Twelve. I'm excited to see my family and Gale again, and Clove, even though she won't admit it, is nervous.

The train door opens automatically, and I gently grip onto Clove's hand. Well, the hand in which she's not carrying her things from her District. She looks up at me, kissing me, before letting me lead her outside.

On the outside of the train, people are cheering in adoration at us. I spot Prim on Gale's shoulders, waving at me, and my mother stood next to them, also smiling and waving. I wave back, and Gale puts Prim down. She comes running towards Clove and I, jumping on me and pulling me into a hug.

'Katniss, I missed you so much!' she squeals.

Then, she lets go of me, and gives Clove a big hug. Clove, who looks surprised, hugs my little sister back. Prim looks up at Clove, smiling.

'You protected my big sister. Thank you.' Prim grins.

Clove just nods, obviously a little shocked, before clearing her throat and saying 'You're welcome.'

Gale is next.

'Hey, Catnip.' he states.

Clove's eyes narrow and she watches as I hug him.

'Career.' Gale nods emotionlessly.

'Be nice, Gale.' I scold.

'No. She's from District Two. They're all brainwashed idiots.' he replies.

'Not everyone is.' Clove mutters.

'Oh, really? Did you or did you not volunteer for the Games for fame and riches?' Gale replies.

'I was reaped.' Clove snaps.

'But would you have volunteered when you turned 18?' Gale pushes.

'No. If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't have even trained for it.' Clove replies, scowling.

I kiss the Career gently, and her mood lightens. Gale's, however, sours.

'How could you even be friends with a Career, let alone date one, Katniss? You hated them as much as me before you were shipped off to the Capitol.' Gale snaps.

'She's different.' I reply.

'How?' Gale challenges.

'She risked her life for me numerous times. What other Career would do that?' I state.

Gale scowls at me and walks off, defeated. Then, my mother walks over with Prim. My mother pulls me into a hug, and Prim takes hold of Clove's hand, smiling at her.

'I'm glad you're okay.' My mother whispers.

'I love you, mom.' I reply.

She pulls away, smiling at me, genuinely pleased by my words. I look down at Prim.

'How've you been, little duck?' I ask.

She smiles at the old pet name, before answering. 'I was worrying about you. We both were. So was Gale.'

My mom looks over to Clove.

'So, Clove…how is District Two?' she asks.

'It's okay…it seems nicer here, though.' Clove replies thoughtfully, still holding Prim's hand.

My mom smiles at her warmly, and Clove smiles back a little.

'I like her.' Prim says loudly to me.

This makes Clove smile properly.

'I like you too.' Clove replies.

I turn to my mother, to get her verdict on Clove. My mom just looks back at me.

'I don't know her yet, do I?' my mother shoots at me.

Clove looks a little worried, and I walk over and kiss her.

'Don't freak out. She did this with Gale and he's only a friend, but she likes him now.' I assure.

'If she likes that asshole, then I'm not worried one bit.' Clove jokes, smiling at me.

'No name calling, Clove. He's my best friend.' I state.

'Yeah, but he's not your girlfriend.' she states. 'Your mom was approving who gets to be friends with you, not who gets to be in a relationship with you.'

'You'll be fine. I promise.' I state, grinning at the younger girl.

We set off walking towards the Victor's Village, and Clove turns to my mom and Prim.

'Are you guys going to live with us?' she asks.

'No. We talked to the mayor, and you two get a house each. I heard that there's none left in District Two anyways. Katniss and you will live in one, and Prim and I will live in the other.' my mom explains.

'Oh, okay.' Clove nods. 'Not that I'd've minded, you two are nice.'

'Thank you, Clove.' my mother replies.

'You're not that scary, are you?' Prim smiles.

'Not really.' Clove replies. 'Only if you hurt Kat.'

'Well, I'm her sister so I won't.' Prim replies happily.

When we arrive at the Victor's Village, my mom and Prim point towards a house.

'You guys are in that one. Katniss, all of your things from home are in there already.' my mom states, walking Prim into the house I presume is theirs from now on. I pull Clove towards the house, opening the front door. I take her bag from her and I set it down on the ground, before kissing her hand and watching as she blushes.

'You're cute, Clove.' I smile.

She smiles back, and we take a tour around the house. Apparently, this is what the average Capitol house looks like. At least, that's what Clove tells me as we're walking up a flight of stairs.

I enter a bedroom, to see a room with a huge bed, that Clove and I will both fit in. There's also a guest room, and several other luxuries no one else in the District will own. After being amazed with all of the items that Capitol twits take for granted, I look at Clove and grin when see her waving through the window at Prim.

'You actually like her?' I ask.

'Yeah. I can see why you volunteered for her.' Clove replies. 'Honestly, if I was her sister, I would do the same thing.'

My heart melts, and I walk over to her, kissing her.

'You're so sweet. For a Career.' I tease.

'And you're so lovable. For a District Twelve rat.' she smirks, kissing my forehead.


End file.
